1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device which can control power consumption according to an operation state.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which uses a memory device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
A data storage device may internally perform an operation in response to a request from a host device. The data storage device may perform a background operation when no request is made from the host device. Further, the data storage device may operate in an idle state or a power saving state when no request is made from the host device. In these ways, the data storage device may operate in various operation states, and power consumption in respective operation states may vary.